Unexpected allies part 4
by Alice72
Summary: With Alexia still missing everyone continues their normal routine while finding a way to find her.  Alexia makes some friends but will her relationship with Todd change?
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry about the wait. Was caught up in work. Enjoy. I don't own SGA. OC AU**_

_**Atlantis-Part 4**_

_Atlantis-Control room_

Man over radio after the gate is activated- This is Major James. We ran into a nest of Iratus bugs. We were to meet Lt. Laurent and his team at the gate over an hour ago but there's no sign of him _or_ his team.

Weir- Do you know where they might be?

Major James- They headed South when we split up but they could've gone in a different direction to avoid the bugs like we had.

Weir- Have you tried to radio them?

Major James- Yes ma'am but there's a lot of interference. We don't know why.

Weir- Alright, come back. I'll have Sheppard check it out in a Jumper.

Major James- Yes ma'am. (Radio turns off and shortly after the team walks through the gate)

Zelenka- No, no, no. Sheppard wouldn't be able to see anything. The forest is too dense.

Weir (Over radio)- Sheppard, I need you to get a Jumper and take reading on the planet Lt. Laurent is and hopefully find him and his team. The planet has had views of Iratus bugs so be careful.

Sheppard (Over radio)- I hate those things! Give me ten minutes.

_15 Min. later on planet in Jumper_

McKay- Okay, now _this_ is interesting.

Sheppard-That's interesting? (McKay taps at the keyboard_ McKay! What's interesting?

McKay- There's radiation coming from the planet. Like a massive amount.

Sheppard- And that's bad…

McKay- I don't know yet.

Sheppard- Well, what kind of radiation is it?

McKay- That's the problem. I don't know but I think it would be best if we not stay here until I find out if we'll die or not.

Sheppard- (Looks at an opening in the forest) Whoa! Did you see that?

McKay- See what?

Sheppard- Major James wasn't kidding about all of the _bugs_ (McKay looks out the windows as Sheppard circles around)

McKay- (Pulls his shirt over his neck) Okay, we should really go now.

Sheppard- Are you done with your readings?

McKay- Yes, a long time ago. Let's go!

_Atlantis-Gym shortly after Lt. Laurent and his teams left_

(Teyla and Ronon are sparring, Teyla clearly beating Ronon)

Teyla- You are distracted today.

Ronon- I'm fine. (Teyla knocks him down after a few swats) Okay! I'm distracted.

Teyla- you know better than to be distracted.

Ronon- _I know!_

Teyla- Tell me what is on your mind.

Ronon- I don't need to talk about it. (Runs after Teyla but she dodges him, tripping him in the process). I'm thinking about Alexia, Okay? (He gets up and leaves).

Teyla- You are not the only one.

_Outside a village- Planet Alexia's on_

(People surround Alexia with spears)

Person one- You are not of these villages.

Alexia- No, I am not.

Person one- Where are you from?

Alexia- I am from Athos.

Person one- We are not familiar with those people.

Alexia- you would not know us. I am from the other side of the galaxy. I travel through the stars to help build relationships with other worlds.

Person one- This way (Turns and walks towards the village.

(A few minutes later, Alexia is lead into a village. People from the village stops what they're doing and stare at Alexia. Alexia is told to go inside a tent)

Man- Who are you?

Alexia- I am Alexia from the planet Athos.

Man- Why have you come here?

Alexia- I travel through the stars in search for relationships with other planets.

Man- We have no interest in a relationship. Go back to your world.

Alexia- I can't go back.

Man- us the Ring of the Ancestors.

Alexia- Your Stargate does not have enough power to get me all the way to the other side of the galaxy. I have already tried.

Man- Then try again.

Alexia- I have tried many times.

Man- I do not allow strangers in my village!

Woman- Alec, that is enough.

Alec- Sharin, let me-

Sharin- (Turns to Alexia) My apologies. Alec can be a little closed off.

Alexia- It is alright.

Sharin- I was listening to your conversation. Can our- what you call a Stargate- not reach your people.

Alexia- Nom, there is not enough power to reach where I live.

Sharin- Then you are welcome in this village. (Alec says something underf his breath) I will have my daughter show you around.

Alexia- That would be great. Thank you (Sharin leaves then comes back with her daughter).

Sharin- Alexia, this is my daughter Anna.

Alexia- Hello.

Anna- Hello, Alexis.

Alexia- It is actually Alexia.

Anna- I am sorry.

Alexia- Do not be sorry. It is okay.

Anna- I still feel bad. Let me show you the village. (Gestures outside).


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry about the wait guys. I know, I was supposed to have this up last year but I lost it and just recently found it and finished part 4. Again, I'm sorry. Enjoy!**

Anna- We do not usually trade with other worlds. We like to stick with our neighboring villagers but n occasion we travel to a few planets.

Alexia- That sounds quite lonely.

Anna- It ensures our safty from the wraith. The less they know about us the better.

Alexia- I understand that but there are many worlds that are rarely visited by the wraith.

Anna- Can we talk about something else? (Starting to feel uncomfortable)

Alexia- Yes. Sorry, I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable.

Anna- It is okay, anyways, this is the market. Ur people do not do much trading in their own villages on the fact that we take care of each other and share most of our belongings. The trading usually goes on between villages. (Anna stops at a stand of jewelry and picks up two identical necklaces and hands one to Alexia) Here, these necklaces were made of the same stone that fell from the sky many years ago. The people who wear them are destined to be best friends for the rest of their lives. (Smiles)

Alexia- (Smiles back) I will wear it always. (They help each other put the necklaces on before continuing the tour of the village)

Alexia- (Sun starts to set) I should be going.

Anna- Are you not staying here?

Alexia- I set up camp in the woods and I think I would make everyone feel more comfortable.

Anna- Are you sure? I do not think it is safe for you to sleep out there? You can stay with me.

Alexia- Yeah, I am sure. I will see you tomorrow.

Anna- Yeah, I will meet you here tomorrow. (Smiles before walking away)

(Alexia has to run back to the cave she was now living in so she wouldn't be late)

Todd- You were almost late.

Alexia- (Panting) But I wasn't

Todd- Dinner is ready

Alexia- You know, your cooking sucks. After tonight, I will cook for myself.

Todd- As you wish. (Leaves Alexia to her food)

Alexia- (Under her breath) Sheppard, where are you? (Sits and starts eating)

(Most of the night, Alexia is pacing in her room)

_Next day-Early morning_

Todd- Where did you get that? (Refering to the necklace)

Alexia- One of the villagers (Refuses to look at Todd)

Todd- I would not get too attached to anyone in the village.

Alexia- Why? Are we leaving anytime soon? (Hopeful)

Todd- No, if anyone finds out about me and your connection with me we will both be dead. If you limit your connections with them we will be safe here for awhile.

Alexia- Thanks for your concern.

Todd- I just want you to be safe.

Alexia- Why do you try to act human around me? From my knowledge of you before I met you, you do not try to act human at all.

Todd- I have my reasons (Clearly irritated)

Alexia- (Get up and leaves) I am sure you do.

_Atlantis- Wiers office_

McKay- We were fine the entire time.

Wier- I'm sorry?

McKay- The type f radiation isn't radiation at all. In fact, we have smething similar here on Atlantis.

Zelenka- It's safe to go back.

McKay- Hey!

Zelenka- What? You were taking too long

Wier- So I can send a few search teams?

McKay= Yes, just make sure they have lots and lots of salt water with them.

Wier- You're going with (Directed towards McKay)

McKay- Oh, come on!

_One hour later on planet with Iratus bugs_

Sheppard- Okay guys make sure you have salt water with you and ready at all times. Alright, you know where you're supposed to look, be careful and if you need help McKay fixed the radios so we can keep in contact this time. (Teams split up and starts searching for Lt. Laurent and his team)

McKay- I _really_ don't think this is safe! (holding his collar over his neck, nervously looking around for any signs for the Iratus bugs)

Sheppard- When do we ever do anything that _is_ safe? (Calm and relaxed despite where he is)

Teyla- Do you have your salt water?

McKay- Well, duh!

Teyla- They you will be fine (Puts her hand on his shoulder to comfort him)

Ronon- McKay, watch out! (Grabs McKay who screams and sprays water around him as Ronon starts laughing)

McKay- That was _not_ funny!

Ronon- I thought it was (Still smiling)

Sheppard- Yeah, that's not funny (Trying to keep a straight face)

Teyla- Stop it you guys. This is mean.

McKay- Let's just hurry up and find them so we can leave.

Sheppard- Shh

McKay- What is it? What did you hear?

Sheppard- Shh! (Sprays some water at the bush next to him)

Man- (Jumps out of the bushes) Oh, it's just you Col. Sheppard.

Sheppard- What happened to you guys?

Man- We all got separated while trying to escape the bugs…and I'm out of ammo.

Sheppard- Alright Jordon, don't worry about the ammo. Even if you did have more, it wouldn't even make a dent (over radio) we got Jordon here

Jordon- Sir (hold up a dog tag) I lost Amanda.

Sheppard- (Takes dog tags) Alright, you did good (over radio) Amanda's gone you guys.

_Three hours later- Atlantis-conference room_

Lt. Laurent- When we got split up on the planet we lost Amanda Slater and Aric Sittles to the Iratus bugs. By the time we actually were able to get them, they were already dead.

Weir- Do we know _why_ there are so many of things on that planet?

Sheppard- No, we couldn't go two feet without running into a but.

Weir- Alright (straightens her paperwork) Send a MALP so we can search that way.

Sheppard- Yes ma'am.

Weir- (Stand up everyone follows) Okay, get something to eat. You've all had a long day. (Everyone but Weir leaves) Hey, John? Can I talk to you for a moment?

Sheppard- Sure (Walks back to weir) What's up?

Weir- How are you doing?

Sheppard- Fine

Weir- I know it's hard but we will find her

Sheppard- I'm fine and McKay is working on finding her, so please, I would like to stop talking about it.

Weir- Alright, then (Sheppard leaves Weir standing in the conference room.)


End file.
